I Knew You Were Trouble
by mandyb182
Summary: My name is Kiyomi, and I am in love with Sesshomaru. I knew he'd be trouble when I met him. But I went with him anyway, and let him destroy my life. Why do I love him, you ask? After he got me into the mess I'm in, why DO I still love him? I don't think you'd understand. SesshomaruXOC Rated T just to be safe Don't like, don't read
1. Prologue

It was the day after my 9th birthday. In my family, our 9th birthdays are special. Why? The next day, we start training to become demon slayers. That's what we (me and my family) were all born to do. We slay the demons that terrorize our world and take pride in our kills. The more powerful the demons we slay, the more honor we get. The strongest demon slayers become senseis and teach young demon slayers to become like them. I longed to start training and follow in my father's footsteps, even though it would never happen. My father was a sensei. Or, he would've been. He killed the demon that used to rule our village and freed us all but died after the battle. He is honored with a statue of him right above his grave. It shows him, right before his death, wielding the sword that killed the demon. I heard that the next day, my mother found out she was pregnant with me. Our family was respected by all, that is until I was born.

When I was born, my legs were paralyzed from some weird disease. I couldn't move them at all. My family was stigmatized for having a handicapped child. Everyone, including me, was ashamed. I couldn't even walk until I was 3. My disability improved and soon disappeared. But the disease had stunted my growth and I stopped at only 2ft. 6 in. Even though I had completely overcame my ailment by the age of 6, I was still small, and considered weak. I was dependent on my mom and couldn't take care of myself. They said it was "impossible" for me to be a demon slayer and said I "could not be trained." They treated me like scum. And it was that day when I was treated with respect for the first time. The day after my 9th birthday, I snuck out of my home and to the training grounds. I hid in the branches of a tree and watched Sensei train his students. I longed to be one of them. I wished I could be something more than what I was, which was a helpless little girl who was doomed live with her mom for the rest of her life. Or so I thought. I watched as everyone left. When I was sure they were gone, I slowly shifted from my spot in the tree and moved towards the back. I gradually climbed down until _BAM_. I crashed into the cold, hard ground. Sensei looked over and his eyes locked with mine. I tore my eyes away immediately. He made his way to me and stood over me. I quickly got to my feet. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing." I said in a small voice, looking down. "You were watching us, weren't you?" he said. I finally looked up at him. "I'm really sorry, I-I just-" he cut me off. "I take it you want to be a demon slayer, don't you?" "Yes, but my mom told you herself that I'll never be one." I said back. "I think not. Come with me." he said.

I follow him across the field and back to his large, complex house. Only the senseis had large homes with many rooms. The rest of us had only 1 or 2 rooms. When we arrived, he spoke again. "When I first saw you, I saw potential. The way you walked, the way you talked, your hatred of evil, I saw potential for you to become an amazing demon slayer. So I was shocked when they wouldn't let me train you. They said you were helpless. That was the only time I wasn't listened to. For once, they denied me. But, I still see potential. And now that you're old enough, I'm willing to do something for you." He picked up a wooden box, turned around and opened it for me. It's contents were dozens of knives, knives of all shapes and sizes. "This will be yours, only if you meet me at the training grounds every midnight. I will teach you to fight and kill demons using these, and more. Do you agree to let me train you?"

My eyes were wide, mouth hanging open in awe. I nodded. "But no one must know, do you understand? Not a soul is to know." I nodded again. "Then meet me at the training grounds at midnight, tonight. Your training will begin then." he said. "Ok!" I said happily. That night, was amazing. It was the night I knew I would finally be someone, someone who mattered.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

I peak out the doorway, watching mom leave. Perfect. I can finally escape. After years of secret training, being told I'll never be a demon slayer, and only being respected by 1 person, Sensei, I can finally get out of here. When I leave, I will finally gain my independence and start slaying demons. When I return with proof of my kills, I will be honored and respected. Right now, I am anything _but_ honored and respected. I check my pack and make sure I have everything I need; my water skins, containers for food, throwing knives, throwing stars, poison-tipped throwing darts, a katana and some arrows. I brought only what I needed to survive. The rest of my possessions only brought me shame and stigma. My weapons gave me power and honor, of which I only received from Sensei. Sensei. I pull out the note for Sensei, and the note for my family. I drop the one for my family at the door. I grab my crossbow and make my way to Sensei's house and place the note on his bed. A tear runs down my cheek at the thought of leaving behind my Sensei. The one who made me what I am today. I wipe the tear away and turn around. Sensei made me tough. He'd want me to be strong about this and not cry over my escape. My escape. I sneak out of my house and across the training grounds.

I crawl through the tall grass, and reach the woods unnoticed. One of the skills Sensei taught me was stealth. I wasn't half bad at it. I enter the woods. I turn around and take one last look at the village that raised me to be nothing, but then I think of Sensei who trained me to be something. I turn to the tree I used to spy on Sensei's class the day my life changed. I scurry up the tree and begin hopping my across the woods from tree to tree, leaving behind my village, and more importantly, Sensei.


	3. Chapter 2: Demon in the Woods

I stare at the little unsuspecting deer on the ground. I load my crossbow and aim for the deer's heart, ready to take the deer's life. I shoot, and the arrow hit's the deer right in the chest. It collapses. I jump down and remove the arrow, licking the blood off. Mmmm. I haven't had something to drink in days. I'm tempted to drink the rest, then I wonder what I'm thinking. Days without food or water must be messing with head. Besides, this deer had to drink from somewhere, so I must be close to water. I decide to cook the deer. I build a fire and roast the deer's juicy meat. I savor each bite of the meat then save the rest. I put it in my food container in my pack, and salt it so it lasts. I get back in the tree and continue through the forest. I suddenly hear something. It sounds like…running water. _Water_. I jump down and see a thin stream in front of me. I rush to it and take several gulps of it, then take more in my water skin. _Snap_. The sound of a branch snapping pierces the sound of the running water, following by crunching of leaves.

I dart up a tree and watch to see who it is. A man emerges from the forest, followed by a little girl and a frog-like creature with a wooden staff with 2 heads carved into it. The man has long white hair and hair and hazel-yellow eyes. There's a crescent shape on his forehead and 2 stripes on each side of his face. His nails are unnaturally long and sharp, like a demon's. He _is_ a demon. He looks, familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. There's something about him, something unusual. Not only that, but I find him kinda attractive. What am I thinking? He's a demon, a cold-blooded demon. I was trained to kill demons. I load my bow and aim it at his head. If I get him right through his brain, he'll be dead instantly. Then I can keep something of him as proof that I killed him. Sensei will be so proud when I return. They will finally respect me when I tell them I killed a demon in 1 shot. The best

part? He suspects nothing…his head turns and his eyes meet mine. I panic and shoot. He dodges it and it hit's the little girl in the shoulder. A cry escapes my mouth at the fact that I hit the little girl rather than the demon. The demon looks at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I hop out of the tree and try to make my escape when the green creature with the staff blocks my way. "Let me take care of her, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru. I should have known. Everyone knows who he is. They would've been so proud to know I killed him. But I still have a chance. "No. I'll do it." he says. He attacks me with a strange golden whip-like thing. I jump around him and throw a dart at him. It hits him the back. He turns around just as I throw another poisoned dart. It hits him in the chest, narrowly missing his heart. I can tell that he is not immune to the poison by the way he falls to the ground and rolls to the side. I approach him and wait for him to die. Then, something inside me changes. I can't kill him.

He was just protecting the little girl he called _Rin_. I pull both darts out of him and toss them to the side. He stares at me with his penetrating eyes. I take out the dart with the anecdote in the tip. I gently pierce his arm with the dart. He groans with pain. I remove it and bandage the spot where I pierced him. "Foolish girl." he says. "You strong enough to kill me, but too weak to actually do it." I ignore him and go to Rin. She tries to crawl away from me, but can't due to the arrow in her shoulder. "Please don't kill me." she says. "I'm not gonna kill you." I say softly. I gently remove the arrow from her shoulder and bandage the wound. "Why did you shoot me, but then save me?" she asks. "I was aiming at Sesshomaru, but he moved and it hit you." I say. "Are you a demon slayer?" she asks. "Yes, and it's a long story, which I'll tell you later." I stick out a hand to her. She takes it reluctantly and I help her up. It's almost shocking how much bigger she is than me. I actually have to look up to see her. She asks me why I'm "so short." "Like I said before, I'll tell you later." I say. I go to Sesshomaru, who is no longer bleeding but still weak. "Sesshomaru, can we keep her?" Rin asks. "What?" he asks. He sits up and looks at me. The green frog creature appears. "We could use someone as powerful as her." he says. "Fine. We'll keep her." Sesshomaru says. I don't what it is, but something tells me that Sesshomaru is going to cause trouble. Maybe it's the way he talks, or maybe it's that I know how evil and cold-blooded he is, but somehow, I know that he's going to tear my life to shreds.


	4. New Life

I hop to the next tree, watching Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken on the ground below. When I joined them, I insisted on hoping from tree to tree instead of walking. No one really knows where we are going, we are just following Sesshomaru, waiting to get there. It's strange, all the freedom I have. I no longer need permission to do anything; I just do whatever I want, whenever I want to. It's great to be released from the prison I used to call home. I already know that Rin and I are going to be great friends; she gets it, what it's like to be despised by everyone, to be an embarrassment to your village. Even though she's 8 and I'm 16, literally half my age, it's still nice to have a friend when hatred is all you've ever known. None of them seem to care about my size, or my past. They don't even mention that I originally tried to kill Sesshomaru. They treat me normally. It's like I was never hated at all. It's a new life and I'm already starting to like it.

Night eventually falls and we stop. I decide to sleep in the branches of a tree while everyone else sleeps on the ground. I'm exhausted from everything that's happened in just a few days. I close my eyes and drift off into peaceful sleep. _Crunch._ My eyes pop open. I hate how lightly I sleep. I look around franticly, thoughts buzzing through my mind; _What's going on? Who is it? Are we being attacked?_ I look down, and see that it's only Sesshomaru and Jaken. I wonder what they were doing, out in the middle of the night. I honestly don't get Sesshomaru sometimes; he's so, I don't know, _different_. At the same time, though, there's something magical about him, and it fascinates me. I always find myself attracted to him. I don't know why, but I just can't stay away from him. Maybe it's because I can't figure him out, or maybe I just love to look at him. I'm not sure, but I do know that I like him. A lot. Now, I'm wide awake. There's no going back to sleep, not with my mind now fully on, thoughts flowing through like crazy. I climb higher through the branches until I'm at the top of the tree. I spend the rest of the night admiring the glimmering stars, thinking of him.

We continue on to wherever the next day. My eyes stay glued to Sesshomaru the whole time, not letting him out of my sight. I think back to the day I tried to kill him, when I saved him instead. I remember how I thought he'd almost destroy my life. Was I right? So far, he hasn't completely wrecked my life the way I thought. Maybe I was wrong. I'm not sure. But I guess I'll find out. It starts to get cloudy and dark in the evening. I feel droplets of rain on my skin. It eventually turns to a downpour, causing us to take shelter in a cave. Rin and Jaken eventually fall asleep, but Sesshomaru and I stay awake. I start to shiver, feeling goose bumps rising on my skin. I can feel Sesshomaru watching me, but I try not to meet his gaze. He approaches me, and sits down next to me. "You cold?" he asks. "K-k-kind of." I say. He slides closer to me, putting an arm around me. "I've been wondering…how'd you get so powerful?" he asks. "Well…" I tell him everything, my paralysis in my legs, being treated like scum by my village, the way my life changed when Sensei agreed to train me, up until my escape. We spend the rest of the night talking, not sleeping, just talking. By the time the night is over, I'm even more fascinated by him. I don't know why he is the way he is, but I like him even more than when I first met him.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm falling for Sesshomaru. Every time I talk to him, I get butterflies in my stomach. And when he looks at me, I swear I see his eyes sparkle a bit. He seems to have gotten more protective of me. I seem more clingy to him. I don't hop from tree to tree anymore; I walk with him instead, talking the day away. At night, I lay awake thinking about him, while I marvel at the stars, the way the shine and sparkle, like his striking hazel-gold eyes.

Tonight, I do the same thing as usual; watch the stars and think of him. I eventually fall asleep, and find myself dreaming. I'm back at the village, and everyone is telling me how much they missed me, and how sorry they are for what they did to me. Then Sesshomaru appears and proposes to me. I gladly say yes. The next scene is our wedding. The sky is a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. Pink cherry blossoms are blowing in the wind. Sesshomaru and I are standing in front of the minister, both of us looking absolutely stunning in our picturesque Japanese wedding. The minister marries us, and Sesshomaru sweeps me off my feet and kisses me. The next thing I know, we're staring down at a newborn baby in my arms. It has my silky black hair, and Sesshomaru's beautiful hazel-gold eyes and his crescent on her forehead. It's a girl, and we name it after me, Kiyomi. My eyes snap open. I sit up and look around. I'm in the tree I fell asleep in. Sadly, it was dream.

I hear leaves crunching. Must be Sesshomaru and Jaken. I look through the branches of the trees. It _is_ them. I decide to go back to sleep, not caring about what they were doing. I lay back down and close my eyes. _Maybe I can dream some more _I think. I quickly drift off into sleep again. "_Kiyomi_." My eyes pop open. "Kiyomi, are you awake?" I look down through the branches and see Sesshomaru standing below me. "Yeah, why?" I say drowsily. "Come down here." he says. "Give me a moment to wake up." I respond. I blink and stretch my body. I shake my head a bit, and look around. I jump out of the branches and land on my feet. I straighten up. "So, what is it?" I ask. He sits down at the base of the tree. "Couldn't sleep." I approach him. "That's no fun." I say. "Yeah, I guess I just needed someone to talk to." he replies. I sit down next to him. "So…" I say. He looks at me expectantly. I blush and look down. Awkward. "Sesshomaru…do you like me?" I say without thinking. That is _such_ a stupid question. I feel so childish asking that. I doubt he likes me, anyway. He glances at me. "What do _you_ think?" he says. "Well…that's not really what I meant. What I meant was…you know." He turns to look at me. The sparkle in his eyes tells me one thing, _yes_. He leans toward me. "Sessho-" he grabs me and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms and legs around him and kiss back. I've never felt this before. I've never felt so close to someone before. At this moment, we're deeply connected, and nothing can separate us. The kissing dies down, and Sesshomaru pulls back. "Sorry about that." he says. "No, you're fine." I say. "So, is that a yes?" He nods. Wonderful. He loves me, and from the looks of it, just as much as I love him. I can't believe it. I've found true love. We're officially together. And now, we're inseparable. Nothing can bring us apart. Nothing.

We eventually fall asleep together, only for Jaken to wake us up a few hours later. He tells us we need to continue to wherever. We wake up Rin, then continue on to our unknown destination. Both Sesshomaru and I are back to normal, but still a bit different. We stick together, convinced we'll never be torn apart. And we never will. I've always been independent. But not anymore. It's now me and Sesshomaru vs. the world, and I love it. I act normal, but I'm mentally obsessing over the fact that I'm no longer _I,_ instead it's _we_ or _us_. It's nice to know that someone loves me, someone cares about me, and that I'm not alone. Days pass by, and it starts to get boring. My curiosity increases, and begin to wonder _Where _are_ we going?_ Sesshomaru and Jaken seem to know, but they're keeping me and Rin in the dark about it. It's almost suspicious. But I try to just ignore it, and focus on Sesshomaru and I.


	6. Chapter 6

Things could not be better. I swear, it's so wonderful there's no possible way things can get better. Will they get worse? Probably not. But right now, I don't even care. I found the man of my dreams, of who I thought didn't exist. However, as time passes, I keep thinking back to when I first met him. I thought he'd be trouble, but I was wrong. He's anything _but_ trouble. Rin and Jaken keep pointing out how happy I seem, and how different Sesshomaru is. We hardly even notice, because we're so absorbed in each other, and my curiosity about our destination is gone. Who cares where we're headed, anyway? As long as I've got him, I'm ok. That night, we sleep together again. I feel so safe around him, and I don't take long to fall asleep.

I open my eyes. I look around, and Sesshomaru and Jaken are gone. Rin is still here, but my dear Sesshomaru isn't. _What's he doing out again? _I wonder. I wait, and wait for I don't know how long. Minutes, hours, I don't know. But I eventually hear leaves crunching. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I overhear Sesshomaru and Jaken, talking about something odd. "We can't go to Chi." says Sesshomaru. Who's this _Chi_ girl? Have we been going to _her_ all this time? "We'll have to find another human who's blood she can drink. Because Kiyomi won't work." Whoa, what's he talking about? Was he giving me to this vampire-demon creature? I open my eyes and jump up. I run in the direction of their voices and stop in front of them. Sesshomaru looks down at me and freezes. I look up at those eyes that I love, and don't know what to say. "Who's Chi?" is all I can come up with. "No one." Sesshomaru replies, and tries to walk around me but I block him. "I heard your conversation, and I know something's going on. So you better start talking. _Now_."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow down at me. Jaken steps forward and speaks. "Chi is a demon who lives on blood. We were going to let her drink your blood in place of Rin, but Sesshomaru says we can't." Sesshomaru's head straightens up, looking past me. I take a step forward. "Sesshomaru…I thought…you loved me." I say. Tears well up in my eyes and I try to hold them back, but they come anyway. "But no. You just…used me…" I look down and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears. I open them and see Sesshomaru looking down at me, with concern in his eyes. He takes a step forward. "Kiyo-" I cut him off. "You didn't love me! You just used me! And…and…I knew it! I knew you'd be trouble when I met you. I though I was wrong, but I was right. You're nothing but trouble. You're sick, and evil to betray me like this. I'm out of here." I turn around and run at top speed away. I have no idea where I'm going, I just need to escape this. I slow down, and finally stop. I climb up a tree and cry like a baby. Hours pass, and I keep thinking _why_? _Why_ would someone _do that_? That's so _twisted_. He was my soul mate, and we were meant to be together forever. But he was lying, and he just wanted to get rid of me. Then I wonder _why me_? My life is so messed up. I'll _never_ be happy. My crying speeds up and I eventually cry myself to sleep.

I open my eyes. I sit up and look around. It's noon and I'm totally alone, sitting at the bottom of a tree. What happened? Where is everyone? What about Sesshomaru? Suddenly, my memory of last night comes back to me. I found out the truth, that Sesshomaru didn't love me and was just using me, and ran off and cried myself to sleep. I can't help but hope it was a dream. I'm sure they're around here somewhere, they probably just took off to go get some food or something. They'll be back, right? No. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened. Tears flood my eyes. I begin sobbing uncontrollably again. I try to stop, but it's impossible. The tears just keep coming.

I think back about my life. I was born with that horrible disease, and my legs were paralyzed. I was shamed by everyone, despite my disease eventually healing. I stopped growing early, and was only 2ft. 6in. I was told I'll never be a demon slayer, and disgraced all my life. On my 9th birthday, I was caught spying on Sensei's class, and he agreed to secretly train me. I finally got tired of it at the age of 15, and began planning my escape. 1 year later, I finally went through with it. I left a note for my family and Sensei and left. I found Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken in the woods, almost killed them but saved them instead, and began traveling with them. I fell in love with Sesshomaru. I found out he loved me back, and everything was on cloud 9. Sesshomaru deceived me and it all came crashing down. I thought I would do something when I escaped, I thought I would kill demons and gain honor, and felt so powerful. I fell in love instead, and was betrayed by my love. And look at me now, lost in the woods, all alone and heartbroken. I'll never, ever be happy. I'm instead doomed to suffer for the rest of my life. _Crunch._ The sound shatters my grieving. I look up to see Sensei emerge from the woods. _Sensei? What's _he_ doing here?_ I wonder.


End file.
